My Kitchen
by depthofeyes
Summary: What Would You do if there were One Hundred Death Eaters Chasing You? Lily and James are at it again. J K Rowling owns my soul. Oh yeah and Harry Potter.


**What Would You do if there were One Hundred Death Eaters Chasing You?**

_James POV_

As I walked towards the kitchens, looking forward to celebrating my latest successful prank (we had charmed the flowers in Greenhouse 2 to scream "Snivellus eats our pus!" whenever he was in the building), I wasn't exactly looking my best.

When I say that, I mean that my normally messy hair was even more chaotic, my robes were smudged with dirt, and I'm pretty sure my face was pretty much covered in mud.

You see, Professor Sprout didn't like us playing with her pretty plants. So she may have enchanted them to chase us Marauders out of her pretty Greenhouse, attacking us with ugly mud.

Ahem.

Anyways, I strutted into the kitchen, asking for my regular treacle tart, and sat down.

One of the house elves ran up to me.

"Well, hello Tossy," I said bemusedly.

"Master James, if you would like for Tossy to clean your robes, I can do so in about 20 minutes," she squeaked.

"Alright," I shrugged, and stripped to my boxers and a plain white t-shirt.

I was comfortable. I had treacle tart. I had just accomplished one of the best pranks in Hogwarts history.

It was a good day.

_Lily's POV_

How could Sev be friends with such _jerks?_

Those _jerks _walked around calling people "Mudbloods" if they were just angry at them? They called them that like it was a joke! And what was worse was that they were just starting to use "Squib" as an insult too.

Why was Sev in the same house as them?

Ugh, whatever. I was going to the Kitchen to get a nice mug of hot chocolate and just relax.

I came to portrait, tickled the damn fruit and stormed inside.

"Topsy! Topsy, please, please, please say you have hot chocolate?" I cried out.

"Miss Lily! Of course we does! It's right on the table," the house elf scurried by, her arms full of mud-speckled robes…Strange.

I walked towards the table that I've sat at a hundred times, muttering to myself furiously, before exploding into tears.

"…Evans?".

_Jame's POV_

"…Evans?" I asked my mouth full.

Lily Evans, ex-love of my life was on the ground in front of me crying.

"P-p-Potter?" she said, instantly rising and trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Trying to save face. Huh.

"You alright there, Evans?" I said, uncomfortable. I felt her eyes go over my body, taking in my appearance. My dirty face and my underwear, with a t-shirt that was admittedly snug.

Oh and the mug of hot chocolate sitting across from me.

"I'm fine," she said, testily. "If you're done, then, Potter, I'd like to drink my hot chocolate in peace."

"Who says you get the kitchen?" I snorted, stuffing my face with my beautiful, beautiful food. "After all, I have to wait for Topsy to bring back my robes."

She sniffed. "I come down here every day at 7:45 exactly for hot chocolate."

I stared.

She stared.

"Your point?" I said, returning my attention to the food.

"Fine." And she sat down across from me.

She sat down across from me.

Lily. Evans. Sat. Down. Across. From. ME.

…Um.

_Lily's POV_

If it wasn't for the fact that I desperately needed hot chocolate right now, I would have been gone.

I mean, why else would I want to be sitting with _James Potter,_ in his underwear and his white t-shirt which was a little tight, showing a bit more than I, well than anybody was expecting from him.

I like Quidditch.

Anyways, he returned to his food and I stared broodily into my hot chocolate.

We didn't speak. It was almost normal.

Then he stopped stuffing his face, sighed, and took off his glasses.

I had to giggle- His entire face was covered in mud, except for two white circles around his eyes.

"See something you like, then, Evans?" he said, grinning at my laughter.

"Not yet, Potter," I spoke between peals of laughter.

"So what's got you down?" he asked.

Anndd there goes my happiness. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay." He shrugged.

Two minutes of awkward silence.

"What would you do if there were one hundred death eaters chasing you?" I asked randomly.

"What?" he asked.

"Just answer it."

"Probably just play dead. It would confuse them." He said. I laughed at it.

"What's your favorite color?" I shot at him.

"Gree – Red. Red."

"What?"

"I…I don't like Slytherin or snot green. I like…Pretty green."

"Alright. Favorite magical creature?"

"Well, unicorns, of course. Remember when we were in fifth year, and I was the only boy the unicorns would touch?"

"Probably because they thought you were a girl with your ridiculous hair." I snorted at him.

"Probably."

And we went on and on. It was fun, I guess. Plus, the house elves didn't come back with his robes for a long time, so I got a bit of an extra.

When we were finally finished, we walked back to the Common Room together.

And that's when I let James Potter kiss me on the cheek for the very first time.

**AN: I love Lily and James(: Review and I'll write more one-shots like this!**


End file.
